The Ghost in my Computer
by Tobias
Summary: One day why typing out a story on her computer Kagome is contacted by a ghost who says he needs her help. Kagome travles to and old prison and learns the grusome story. Now she needs to free Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This was a spur of the moment thing. But if it comes off as a big or minor hit, I will most likely continue.

Does as a AU where Kagome never went down the well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat at her laptop computer at the kitchen table. She had recently moved out of her mother's house. She was happy to be free to do what she wanted while finishing up collage. Kagome continued to type away in Microsoft Word. Telling the story of a young man with dog ears and fangs. She had even drew a picture of him that was now saved as her desktop.

Kagome turned around to grab her coffee mug and then looked at the screen. It was two lines down from where she left it, and in dark red letters was typed. _Help._ Kagome was a little startled by this… so she erased it and continued on with her story. But suddenly her typing had no affect on the computer. Kagome froze when it went down two more spaces and again _help_ appeared.

Kagome didn't do anything for a moment before something else appeared. It was like they typed themselves out.

_Why do you ignore my pleas for help? We all need you help. We've been trapped for 500 years. Please… help._

Kagome dug deep into her self for courage. "Help… with what?" She wondered aloud.

_Help to get free. We all want to be free._

"You can hear me?" Kagome asked. Blinking a few times.

_Yes… I can also see you._

"How?"

_Because I haunt this place.__ I can see you and hear you._

"But… no one said anything about this place being haunted."

_Because I was never able to contact anyone before._

"So what changed all that?" Kagome asked. Thinking she was beginning to lose her mind.

_You did. There's something special about you._

_'What ever it is, knows I'm a Miko.'_ Kagome thought.

_Now I will only ask once again. Will you help us?_

"Who is 'us'?"

_Me.__ Miroku, Sango, and Shippo as well._

"And who are you exactly?"

_I am who you were writing about. The dreams that inspired you to write it… came from me._

"I never did give you a name… why don't you give one to me?"

_Inuyasha.__ Now please._

Kagome sighed. If he looked anything like the image she had he was cute. "Why not. On one condition. Tell me your story. Why are you trapped and how can I trust you not to hurt me?"

_Ok. I will tell you. But take a seat right in front of the computer and touch the mouse panel. I will show you what happened._

Kagome didn't like it… but did anyone. She felt a small shock run through her before she passed out.

--------------------------------

Kagome woke up in a large stone room. She looked around and found no one there. Suddenly in a flash of blue light a figure approached her. He was dressed in a large red shirt. Not really a shirt… like a kimono. He had dog ears and fangs. Long claws and two golden eyes. Something hung from his hip… a sword Kagome guessed.

"Welcome." He said.

Kagome was scared of this figure even thought she thought he was cute in her head… up real he was scary to her. She backed into a corner. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He said. Kneeling down in front of her as she sat with her back to the wall.

"Where am I?" Kagome chocked out.

"500 years passed. Feudal Japan." He said without taking his eyes off her. Two guards walked in the doorway. They stopped for a moment but then kept walking. Kagome froze until Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. They can't see us. This is just… like a flashback. Only it feels more real."

Kagome was scared. "Where exactly are we?"

"Welcome to Deer Tick Prison." Inuyasha said. His face turned to a frown as he said the name.

It finally clicked for Kagome. "You're that person from my dreams and the story! You're Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled for a moment before a tortured scream came from down the hall. "What is going on?" Kagome asked. Tears threatened to get into her eyes.

"People of this time are afraid of demons. Even hanyous like myself. They capture us and put us here. Anyone who helps us is also thrown in here as well. We live here for a while before… they kill us."

Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha closed his eyes, pushing back any tears that might come through.

"My time… it comes so soon." Inuyasha's voice said from down the hall. Kagome began to walk to it. She went to reach for the handle but Inuyasha stopped her. "You can simply walk through."

Kagome nodded. Going through the door to see Inuyasha chained to a wall. Across from him was a young man… a monk. Along with a little boy and another women. The monk finally looked up.

"At least you won't feel any more pain." He said. His eyes distant.

"I can't believe this." Kagome said, holding a hand up to her mouth.

"I can feel it." The Inuyasha chained to the wall continued. "I can feel my time coming. It is only a matter of days… hours… minutes even."

Kagome turned around to see the 'ghost' Inuyasha leaning agaisned the wall. He finally let the tears go. "This was the day." He began. "This was the day that they came for me."

"I won't face my death with sorrow. I will look for it. And one day we'll meet and figure some way to fix this…" The chained Inuyasha said. His head hung low as she flexed his wrists.

Just then the door swung up. A women and two guards came in. Kagome looked to the ghost and asked. "Who is that?"

"That is Kikyo. The warden and my past love."

"Past?"

"She ordered my captured when I didn't want to become human for her."

"But… how can you become human?"

"The Shikon no Tama. She holds it. As you do now. I can feel it in you."

Kagome turned to watch Kikyo. She waved the guards out before walking up to Inuyasha.

"This is you're last chance. Either turn human for me or die."

Inuyasha finally looked up. His eyes were gold but bloodshot. Kagome guessed it was from torture. "You torture me for four years. You cut the tips of my ears off… every year a little more off the top. You cut my hair. You shock me… you dunk me in freezing water… you burn me alive. And you want me to be with you."

Kagome noticed for the first time how this Inuyasha was different. She hadn't notice before because of her shock.

"She did that to you." Kagome said. Hearing a gruff grunt form the Inuyasha behind her.

The other Inuyasha began to speak. "You can go to hell bitch. You can go to fucking hell."

"So we will be together again." Kikyo said. Leaving as the guards came in and took Inuyasha who was too week to fight back.

Kagome and the other Inuyasha followed the down the hall. They entered a room with many sharp objects on the walls. Two metal prongs that Kagome guessed could shock you. Though how was still a mystery. An over with what looked like a brander. Next to it was a large tank of water. The ice so think on it one of the men took the brander and melted a hole through it. They held Inuyasha's hands behind his back as Kikyo came in.

"So what are you going to do to me? Use your Miko powers to shock me?" Inuyasha spat as he was tied to a board. That's when Kagome noticed a large slot under the tank.

"Much worse. I will drown you and shock you at the same time."

Kagome turned to face the Inuyasha behind her. His back was turned.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha was sled into the hold under the tank. The door was shut and you could see the look on his face.

Terror was not there. Bravery stood out as a guard pulled a handle. The water rushed into the tank as Kikyo put one of the medal rods into the water. Kagome watched as Inuyasha struggled for a moment. Before he fell still.

"Leave him in there for another hour." Kikyo said. Tossing the rods onto a shelf and leaving the room. The guards stood guard outside of it.

Inuyasha rushed out the door and Kagome chased after him. She caught him in the hall as he collapsed agaisned the wall. Crying freely. He felt something warm pull him into a hug.

"I can't believe they did that to you because of something you don't have any control over."

She said holding him close. They sat there until the guards brought a soaking wet dead hanyou through the halls and tossed him into a furnace. "Barbaric." Kagome said under her breath. "Just barbaric."

"Now you know why I need your help. I thought I would be fine but… I don't want to be dead. I shouldn't be dead. They killed my entire family. And then my friends. A day after they killed my friends they raided the prison. But it was three days too late for us."

"So what happened to the rest of them?"

"They are also trapped in your house. Though the are shy when it comes to people."

--------------------------

Kagome woke back up in her chair. Watching the screen as it typed out more words.

_Now that you know… will you help us? We should not of died… there were things we needed to do and now our death has put people in your time in danger of a really evil demon named Naraku. You are protected in the house and outside, anywhere, I will see to that. But the rest of the world… your family. They are not. Just… will you help?_

Kagome thought about it. _'How could they have done that to him? He didn't do anything.'_

"Yes. I will help you. But what can I do?"

_Find out everything you can on a women named Kaede. Then find her. She can help you._

_'Kaede.'_ Kagome wondered.

--------------------------

Kagome woke up to the sound of something hitting her floor. She looked up and saw a figure dressed in red sat on the chair in the corner. Kagome shot up and turned on the light… but soon realized that it was only the friendly ghost.

"What are you doing? And what was that noise?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided I would watch you for a little while. That sound was just your clock falling off the table when you hit it with your hand." There was a pause before Inuyasha added under his breath. "You looked so peaceful to."

Kagome didn't pay attention to the last sentence. She got out of bed and walked over to her. "I've been meaning to try this." She said. Reaching out she touched Inuyasha's arm.

"It's solid… but cold."

"Thus is the cures."

She reached up to his ears next. They were real too. She began to rub one. Inuyasha leaned into her touch, not caring that he felt vulnerable. Kagome herd a slight purr come from him.

"You like that don't you?" She asked. Her voice quiet and soft. Inuyasha only nodded. Kagome giggled quietly for a moment. Then Inuyasha disappeared. "I must go. The others wish to speak with me." His voice echoed in her head.

_'I know what I have to do. First thing tomorrow, I will began my seach.'_

__

_------------------------_

A/N: You should check my profile. It's always some-what up to date with when I plan to come out with new stories/chapters. And such. Also I will somtimes post something just for laughs.


	2. Four Souls and Kirara

Kagome knocked on the door looking down at the paper in her hand.

_Correct Address… anyone home?_

She shifted the weight of the laptop case's strap a little high onto her right shoulder. A small slide on the door opened and an older lady peered down at Kagome.

"Hello?" Kagome said. The women scoffed. "I don't want what ever ye be selling."

The slide shut. Kagome knocked again. "Go away!"

And again. "I'll call the police!"

"Please." Kagome called out. "It is something important."

"Who sent ye!?"

"I need some information."

"Who sent ye." Kaede repeated.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha sent me."

"So Inuyasha sent ye for information on how to release him." Kaede said, setting a cup of tea down on the table in front of Kagome.

"Yes. He mentioned something about Kikyo killing him and his friends. An old prison."

Kagome opened the laptop, setting it onto the table, opening the saved file that had Inuyasha's explanation in it.

"So his time came early… hmmm. Ye know of the Shikon no Tama, yes?"

Kagome only nodded.

"Many years again after Kikyo's death, the four soul were divided and scattered all over present day Japan. Ye must reunite the souls, or the jewel shall remain dormant inside thee."

"But even if I find the four souls and get the jewel back… how would I use it?"

"Ye shall know when the time comes."

"And how will I know when that time comes?"

"I can't tell ye. It will reveal itself in an unknown way. Now ye must leave."

Kagome was dumbfounded. But did as Kaede requested.

Kagome had stopped by the local fast food restaurant and had picked up some things for herself and Inuyasha. Though she wasn't sure if he would be able to eat it.

She slid the key into the door and turned, going into her living room and dropping the bags onto the table. Checking the answering machine before turning to the couch to see a silver haired dog sitting there with his tail wagging and his toung hanging out. His eyes were like that if the hanyou's and a necklace was it's collar.

"Cute." Kagome said, wondering how a dog had gotten into her house.

She approached and pet the dog as it's tail wagged faster.

"You remind me of Inuyasha." She said, more to herself than to the dog.

_'That's because it is me.'_ Kagome stopped petting the dog.

_How could it be? Inuyasha is cold to the touch. Not warm like the dog is._

"Inuyasha were are you hiding? Come on out so I can see you."

_'I'm right in front of you baka.'_

"No you're not. There is a dog in front of me. Not a hanyou."

The dog stopped wagging it's tail and stared at Kagome.

_'I'm - right - here. Look - at - me.'_

The dogged pushed her hand up with it's nose.

_'What. Do I have to 'speak' for you to get it?'_ The dog suddenly barked.

Kagome still didn't believe it. _'Now let me out. I need to use the tree.'_

Kagome, completely in a stupor about this opened the door and watched the dog run out and behind a tree.

_'No peaking!'_

"I'm not."

She waited a few more moments before the dog ran back into the house. Finding a nice place on the floor as Kagome picked through the bag for her food.

"When did you become real?" Kagome asked. Looking at the dog who had it's head on it's paws. Looking rather cute to the Miko.

_'Because I'm half dog demon I can take the form of - or inhabit - a dog body. Kikyo killed my human-ish form. Not my dog form. So even in death, I can still hang around a little bit. I just can't leave the house without being at your side.'_

Kagome sighed, pulling out the food she had gotten for Inuyasha.

"Are you able to eat this?" She asked. Holding it out for him to see.

The dog nodded.

_'You have to open and set it down for me.'_

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Hay, since you're like a dog… won't you get sick from this?"

_'Nope.__ The demon part of me takes over the dog part. I only look like a dog. Walk like one… from time to time, act like one. But other than that, I'm completely normal… to a point.'_

"Uh… ok." Kagome said, setting down the unwrapped package.

_'What no fries?'_

"You're pushing it. And that means that you might not get a scratch behind the ears."

_'Point taken.'_

Kagome sat down and began to eat. Pausing briefly when she noticed yet another animal in her house. A fox.

She froze.

_Oh god. I hope it doesn't have rabies._

She looked at Inuyasha who was enjoying his dinner. Kagome got the broom from the corner and snuck up behind the fox.

"Get out of my house!" She yelled. Taking a swipe at him.

_'Ah! Inuyasha help me!'_

_'Told you to wait in her room runt.'_ Inuyasha laughed as the fox took refuge behind him. Kagome stood with the broom in hand.

_'Down Kagome!__ He's one of us!'_

"Another trapped one?"

_'Yes!'_ The fox offered. Kagome put down the broom. Looking strangely at the two animals.

"You don't have rabies… do you."

_'Hay!__ That's just mean.'_ The fox whined.

_'The runt is a fox demon. Shippo.'_

"So long as he doesn't bite."

_'He's only seven.'_

"I don't care if he's fifty. He bites me and he's out of here."

The fox sat on it's hind hunch and slowly became transparent. Then it formed into a small almost kid looking demon. Little paws and a fluffy tail.

_Oh god. Why are all these hanyou's and demons turning out so cute._ Kagome though as she tried not to touch the tail.

_'Because we just are.'_ Inuyasha stated.

"Right." Kagome said, picking up the wrapper from his and her meals.

"Here." She said, handing Inuyasha's undelivered fries to the fox demon, who took them questioningly.

_'So what did you find out today?'_ The dog asked. It's piercing golden eyes trained on her.

"Well. I found out that in order to release you guys I need to find the four souls of the Shikon no Tama. How I am going to do that… I have no clue." She said. Rubbing her temples. She felt a sudden weight on the couch and in her lap. She looked down to see Shippo looking up at her wide eyes. She patted him on the head.

"Inuyasha… is this the lady you were talking about. The one that is going to free us?"

_'Yes, Shippo.__ It's her.'_

"She really is pretty. Just like you said."

Kagome turned to the dog hanyou turned… well dog who seemed to have a sudden interest in the wall.

Kagome giggled petting behind his ears. Hearing a soft murmur coming from the silver colored dog as the kit eat the fries.

"Where am I going to find the four souls…" Kagome wondered aloud.

_'Hmmm…. That is a good question.'_

Kagome let out a large yawn looking over at the clock.

_Where did the day go?_

_'I have an idea. Before Sango was captured she let her demonic cat… what was it's name…'_

"Kirara." Shippo chipped in.

_'Right!__ She let Kirara go. If she was never captured I'm sure she would know something.'_

"But, Inuyasha… she's a cat."

_'And I'm a dog. See where I'm going with this?'_

Kagome nodded. Letting another yawn go through.

Sensing her tiredness Inuyasha snuggled his dog body agaisned Kagome as the little kit did the same. Kagome slowly drifted off. Letting herself relax between a hanyou dog demon… and a ghost fox demon.

_My life is diffidently not normal anymore. But I like it like that._

Was Kagome's last thought.


End file.
